battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150806141726
Command Bunker As Seymour continues issuing orders to various Gallian fleets and squadrons out in the sea to hunt for ships that have defected to the PRG, the sealed door starts opening. From the outside comes in Pennington and his Marine guards. He tells the Marines to stand guard outside. Pennington enters and the door seals back to position. "Gentlemen," Pennington announces, "during our encirclement of the Kingsbridge front of the PRG, we have stumbled upon important information." Pennington then brings out several folders and dossiers, all with the insignia of the PRG on them. He walks to the Chancellor's command chair and puts the PRG files on there. "This valuable piece of information shows the movements of the PRG armies, the location of their leaders, their weaknesses, and most importantly... the location of their main headquarters. Further information shows that this central base is vital for the PRG. The PRG also considers the possibility of surrendering seriously, and information shows that a single command could have the majority of the PRG forces stand down." Pennington then grabs a cup of water, which then he drinks quickly. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that capturing this base will be highly, and I do mean, highly vital to the success of purging this revolution." Seymour, who is just sitting and listening to Pennington, stands up and asks him a question, "This is valuable, sure, but why is it that the PRG managed to last this long against our forces? With our aerospace ships, massive navy, and strong army, why and how did they last this long? Military analysts initially predicted that we could crush such rebellions within a few weeks. But now it has spread for a lot of months." Pennington then scans another dossier, evidently looking for an answer to that question. "As for why they managed to last long... there is a major supporter... one far too strong for our nation to accuse and attack directly. However, their name isn't mentioned here... does that answer your question?" "I think, that sounds convincing enough," Seymour replies. Just then, the sealed door reopens again, and this time, Marshal Lockwood of the Air Service enters. The door then reseals back again. "Somebody told me there is something important going on," Lockwood says. He stares at the whole room, expecting an answer. "Look who's here," he continues, before going to his chair and sitting down. "Nothing big, really..." Pennington answers, not being serious. Then his serious look comes back. "We just like, found everything important for the PRG... here," he says, pointing to the stacks of files on the table. "Wonderful," Lockwood answers, now satisfied. "Now, may you elaborate me on everything?" "Seriously? You should've came earlier..." Pennington says, before sighing. "Fine then." Pennington then reexplains everything that he explained earlier. All the while, he entertains the Marshal's questions. After a few minutes and a few cups of water, he is finished speaking. "...And that's all." "So now we have the base's location... do we attack it?" Lockwood suggests, and it is obvious that everyone is thinking the same thing. "Outstanding! Sure, we're going to attack it," Pennington answers surely. He then brought out a map from the dossier and puts it to the scanner. A few minutes of preparations later, and he is done. "There we go!" Pennington exclaims triumphantly, the map now visible to all in the big screen. The map shows the city of Horburg, a medium-sized city in the south, deep within PRG territory. Rebel emplacements and fortifications are clearly marked on the map, showing the city's strongpoints and weak points. Located on a hill north of Horburg is a squared-off section with a lot of soldiers and fortifications. "Here we are, at the city of Horburg," Pennington announces, then asks a question, "Anyone know their history classes?" Seymour stands up, eager to answer the question. "Horburg... the headquarters of the PRG was near there... several kilometers from it, anyway. If I remember correctly, it was buried permanently after we nuked the vicinity full of radiation and rendered the place uninhabitable for a few decades." "Good! Anyway, satellite imagery and further information on the area suggests that this is the headquarters of the PRG. Anyone have an idea as to what approach will work best here?" Pennington asks everyone. Just then, the sealed door suddenly opens again... To be continued...